ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Hero Time
Hero Time is the ninth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Original Airdate June 18, 2010 Plot As Ben and the gang are wating for a book signing, a bunch of robbers come and try to hold a pretty, young movie star, Jennifer Nocturn, until Ben fights some robbers as Spidermonkey. As one of them tries to escape, Captain Nemesis, Ben's favourite hero, arrives and knocks him out. Ben returns home to find the story on all of the news channels and Gwen, Kevin, and Julie, who is jealous because Ben has been spending time with Nocturn. Ben assures her that it's for their careers, and there is nothing going on between the two. Just then, Nocturn arrives in a helicopter to take Ben to Nemesis's party, much to Julie's chagrin. At the party, Nocturne introduces Ben to Nemesis, who tries to be friendly, but is obviously jealous of Ben. After the party, Nemesis, seeking to become a bigger star than Ben, enlists the help of Will Harangue to capture some exclusive footage of him being a bigger hero than Ben. A little later, a swarm of war robots appear and attempt to take over the earth. Nemesis and Harangue arrive, the former to fight and the latter to film, but Harangue is distracted by another news crew capturing his exclusive footage. Meanwhile, Ben arrives as Jetray, but when that proves ineffective, he becomes Armodrillo for the first time, easily decimating all but one, who was already destroyed by Nemesis. Nemesis manages to hide his jealousy and challenges Ben to a hero duel. At the duel, covered by Nocturn for the Will Harangue Nation, Ben as Humungousaur easily beats Nemesis in train throwing, but when Ben is given Rath instead of Jetray, Nemesis takes speed. As a tiebreaker, a tug-of-war is held, and Ben easily wins with Four Arms. Nemesis is huiliated live on public TV, and plots to get revenge on Ben. He has his technicians remove several safeguards on his suit, allowing him to use more power than ever before. He then kidnaps Julie from tennis practice, and uses her to lure Ben to his lair. At his lair, Ben transforms into Humungousaur and then Ultimate Humungousaur, keeping Nemesis at bay; however, he then reveals that he has captured both Julie and Nocturne, and that Ben can only save one of them. Ben becomes Goop and catches Julie, while Gwen and Kevin rescue Nocturn. After Nocturn is safe, the four hide behind Gwen's shield as Nemesis's energy blasts get increasingly hotter. Ben attempts to cool him off with Big Chill, getting Water Hazard instead. Ben manages to remove Nemesis's power by absorbing all of the moisture in the area. After turning back, Ben screams at Nemesis for losing sight of what being a hero means. The police come and arrest Nemesis, and Harangue claims that he was a good citizen forced to do bad things to take down the evil Ben Tennyson. Major events *Ben transforms into Armodrillo for the first time. *This is Julie's first appearence after Duped. *Ben and Jennifer share an on-screen kiss in this epsiode. Ultimatrix alien debuts *Armodrillo Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Jennifer Nocturn Villains * Overlord * Will Harangue Aliens used *Spidermonkey *Jetray *Humongousaur *Ultimate Humongousaur *Armodrillo (First appearance) *Fourarms *Goop *Water Hazard (Selected alien was Big Chill) *Rath (Selected alien was Jetray) Trivia *Although this is Water Hazard's second appearance, it is the first time his name is mentioned. *Though this episode marks Fourarms's third appearance in Ultimate Alien, Ben hasn't transformed into Grey Matter instead yet, a running joke in the first series. *This the first episode in which Ben is having two mistransformations after getting the Ultimatrix. *At the end of the episode, Jennifer considered both Kevin and Ben as her boyfriends until Gwen warned to peel her like a grape. *When Ben had to choose between Julie and Jennifer, he chose Julie which means that he still loves her and their relationship is still going strong. *Jennifer's affair with Ben was just a rumour made by Jennifer herself just for publicity and to make a better career by making use of Ben. *This marks the third appearence of Harangue after Fame and Video Games. *Kevin seemed to have a crush over Jennifer from the very beginning of the episode. *Though Julie had jealousy towards Jennifer, she also was worried if anything happened to her since Ben chose to save her and not Jennifer. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes